Secuestro
by ImaginaryGirl3
Summary: Todos sabemos que Juvia ama a Gray y tiene una obsesión con él,Pero¿Hasta dónde llegaría esa obsesión?
1. Chapter 1

Secuestro

_Todos sabemos que Juvia ama a Gray y tiene una obsesión con él. Pero, ¿Hasta dónde llegaría esa _

_Obsesión?_

_**Prólogo**_

Lo sigue a todas partes sin que se dé cuenta, lo ama en secreto (secreto sólo para él porque ya todos la saben).No se atreve a declarársele y no soporta que nadie más se le acerque con un motivo románticos. Los considera rivales de amor a los que debe liquidar.

_-Juvia ¿qué es eso? ¿Y para qué son las cuerdas?, ¿Son para la misión?-Pregunta rascándose la cabeza relajado sin saber lo que ocurre._

_-Oh, claro Gray-sama, ¿Me haría el favor de decirme si esto huele a cloroformo?-Saca un pañuelo y se lo pone a Gray en la cara._

_-Bien... ¡Espera! ¿Qu…?-Cae al piso como plomo._

_-Ahora Gray-sama será sólo mío-Piensa la Loxar mientras se lleva el cuerpo de su amado._

_Holo(/0/0_

_Sí yo de nuevo con esta loca idea, ¿Review"s?_


	2. Chapter 2

Secuestro.

Capítulo 1:La desparición de Gray.

La tarde en el gremio más fuerte de Fiores se pasa como de costumbre,muy ruidosa y destructiva.

-El gremio ha estado muy tranquilo sin ese cubito ¿no Lucy?-Pregunta Salamander mirandola desde el otro lado de la barra.

-Cállate Natsu-Unió sus finos labios con el borde de la taza y tomo un rubia estaba enfadada con Natsu por una se acercó y le murmuró algo al pelirrosado que lo hizo estallar de risa,pero fue silenciado por una taza voladra que se estrelló contra su frente.

En el otro lado del gremio se encuentra una peliazul hablando con una pelirroja.

-Hey y Juvia ¿No sabes cuando regresa Gray de misión?-Se arrecostó con uno los codos a la mesa de madera.

-Oh,Gray-sama regresa en más o menos dos semanas.-Sonrió tomando uno de sus mechones azules.

-Oh bueno de seguro ha de tardar tanto por que la misión es un tanto tediosa.-La mira directamente.-¿Y por qué no fuiste con él?-Pregunta pícara.

-Erza-san...-Se pone nerviosa.-Juvia no fue con Gray-sama porque que él quería ir solo...-Se sonroja.

-Diablos,ese Gray siempre tan tsundere.-Golpea la mesa con su puño metálico causando un escalofrío en la espalda de Loxar.-Cuando regrese le daré una lección-Menciona.

-Bien,Erza-san.-Suspira.-Juvia irá a casa,se siente un poco cansada.-Se levanta.

-Bien Juvia cuídate.-Le da una palmadita en la espalda.

Juvia camina muy feliz hacia su apartamente en Fairy Hills,donde esconde algo las nubes y se emociona más por llegar a casa así que las escaleras con cuidado de no caerse y abre la puerta con sumo sigilo y la quita los zapatos y con sus pies desnudos corre a su cuarto.

-¡Gray-sama, Juvia ya llegó a casa!-Abre las puertas de su armario revelando a su amado atado a una silla de manos y pies.*Le quita la mordaza y se sienta en el suelo alfrente de él.*

-Juvia porfavor liberame,haré todo lo que quieras.-Ruega sumiso y con cara de perrito triste.

-Awwww,Gray-sama usted sabe que Juvia no pude hacer eso.-Va a la cocina y trae un plato de sushi-Juvia le trajó el almuerzo.-Afirma.

-Me rehuso a comer hasta que me libere...-No completó la frase cuando ya tenía sushi hasta la garganta.

-No sea tonto Gray-sama,sí no come morirá y sí eso pasa Juvia se pondrá muy triste.-Le sigue dando de comer,casi atragantandolo.

-Juvia mm-Madrugar la comida mientras habla.-Tienes que dejarme ir.-Come con más rapidez.-Sí me dejas ir ahora no le diré nada a nadie acerca de esto.-Miró seriamente a la peliazul.

-No,Gray-sama.-Dejó la comida a un lado,y pone un semblante

Serio y fuerte.-Usted ahora es propiedad de Juvia y ella no puede hacer eso.-Le regala una sonrisa.-Pero no se preocupe Gray-sama,Juvia cuidará muy bien de usted.-Recogió la comida y se puso de disponía a irse.

-Juvia,espera...-Dijo nervioso.-¡T-Tengo que ir al baño!-Dijo nervioso y reacción de Juvia en primer lugar fue de asombro.

-No se preocupe Gray-sama,Juvia ya lo había pensado.-Empuja la silla con rodines hacia el baño y la mete de una patada.-¡Buena suerte,Gray-sama!,Juvia lo vendrá a sacar en unos minutos.-Cierra de un portazo la puerta dejando a Gray atado en la silla atado de manos y pies.

-Mierda esa chica sí que es rara.-Se desata de las manos y hace lo mismo con las sogas de los pies.-Bien ahora tengo que encontrar una salida.-Mencionó buscando una salida...

Continuará...

Respuestas a los review's.

**Dixie Ulquiorra: O.o pues lo sabrás más adelante xD**

**Knight ice:Aquí está él capi :D**

**Rita Uchiha Namikaze:Qué gusto verte por aquí.Juvia tiene una enfermiza obsesión con Gray ._.**

**ImaginaryGirl3 fuera.**


	3. Chapter 3

Secuestro

Disclamer:FT PERTENECE A HIRO MASHIMA.

Capítulo 2:¿Cómo diablos me escapo de aquí?

Gray se pasó unos segundos buscando una salida,al fin vió una ventana y sintió por un momento que podía ser ó de abrirla pero estaba estancada,así que se desesperó.

-¡A la mierda,usaré magia!-Dijo ya obstinado disponiendo sus manos a crear un Ice Make Hammer.-¿Qué demonios?-Su magia se había esfumado,había creardo unos débiles colosal de hielo que sólo humedecieron la ventana.-¡Mierda,que me han hecho!-Gritó asustado y en ese instante la puerta se abrió.

-Buenas noches Gray-sama.-Dijo enérgica una peliazul con una máscara de gas tirándole una bomba de olor que le nubló la lo que podía oír era murmullos y lo única que logra ver son sombras negras,está siendo arrastrado por el sumido en sus sueños revive su captura a manos de Loxar.

_**Sueño de Gray.**_

_(Mientras estos eventos suceden Gray los observa desde un punto lejano es su cuerpo astral)_

_Se encuentra en el gremio bebiendo unas cervezas cuando siente que le tocan la espalda,voltea para ver quién peliazul sonriente se encuentra detrás de el ofreciéndole una cálida bienvenida._

_-''¡No,no le hagas caso,escapa mientras puedas!''-Gray astral grita al Gray de los sueños sin ser tocarlo pero no parecer sólo es un ente que nadie percibe y que sólo está allí para presenciar otra vez los acontecimientos._

_-¿Ir de misión,contigo?-Pregunta Gray de los sueños a la Juvia de los sueños._

_-Sólo sí usted quiere Gray-sama.-Exclama apenada la Juvia de los sueños._

_-''¡Dile que no!''-Gray astral intenta detener al Gray de los sueños sin resultados._

_-¡Claro!,¿Cuándo nos vamos?-Preguntó Gray de los sueños._

_-Hoy mismo Gray-sama.-Sonrió -Lo espero en mi apartamento de Fairy Hills,Juvia tiene que empacar.-Le regaló una última sonrisa para irse._

_Gray siguió a la Loxar hasta su apartamento inocente como un niñ ó y se dió cuenta de que había una caja con sogas y más preguntó a Loxar que para que eran y ella le respondió que eran para la misión.Él de inocente le creyó._

_-Gray-sama,¿Me haría el favor de decirme sí esto huele a cloroformo?-Sacó un pañuelo y se lo pegó a la cara._

_-¡Claro!,...¡Espera!¿Qué? -Había caído al piso enojado consigo mismo por dejarse atrapar por esa chica,y más aún ir a su casa para hacérselo más fácil aún._

_**Fin del sueño.**_

Despierta es la cama de Juvia un poco a su alrederor y se da cuenta de que está só la oportunidad e intenta fugarse nuevamente ,pero un jalón en el brazo lo detiene,está atado de la mano a la cama con una alcanzar unas tijeras pero cuando está a milímetros de alcanzarlas una mano de porcelana.

-¿Qué hace Gray-sama?Una voz dulce y fina le pone los pelos de punta haciéndolo retrocerder y tropezar cayendo al suelo.

-¡Ná-nada!-Se asusta-¿Tú que le has hecho a mi magia?-Exige respuestas.

-Oh,Gray-sama.-Se inca y alza el el pantalón de Gray.-Esto impide que su magia surga.-Muestra una tobillera muy fina en la pierna de Gray.-Está hecha con los mismos materiales que las cuerdas de Miliana.-Suspira.-Juvia de verdad siente tener que hacer esto.-Mira a otro lado apenada,mientas Gray puede notar en su cuello un collar que tiene un pendiente de ía que ser la esperanza para librarse de su tobillera.-No se preocupe,todo esto terminará en dos semanas.-Le dió una sorpresa a Gray dandóle una se dió una esperanza a sí mismo de poder ser libre.

Gray se quedó solo en la habitación meditando las palabras de ía que encontrar la forma de quiarle esa llave del cuello,aún sí es a cualquier decidido,no se quedaría allí dos semanas,quería salir de allí ahora mismo.Y tendría que hacerlo en menos de dos semanas.

Juvia se encontraba en la cocina preparando té para los dos muy ó los tazas de té al cuarto y se sentó en un banco al lado de Gray.

-Juvia.-Tomó un sorbo de té.-¿Por qué haces esto?-Preguntó pensando que podía razonar con aquella chica.

-Gray-sama-Abre los ojos y después suspira.-Juvia sólo quería cuidar de Gray-sama.Él nunca le presta atención y siempre la ignora y aunque ella se esfuerza al máximo para hacer cosas por Gray-sama para agradecerle todo lo que él ha hecho por ella él nisiquiera la mira.-Sus ojos se vuelven brillosos haciendo que una lesión en el pecho ataque a Gray,siente culpabilidad.-Además una chica llamada Yuro Gatai me dijo que a ella le funcionó.-Cambió a un semblante pensativo.-Juvia lo siente mucho.-Empezó a llorar.

-Yo...-Gray no sabía que rayos decir,sintiéndose culpable y responsable de todo soporta verla llorar,la abrazar torpemente contra su pecho sintiéndose más culpable aú los dos están unidos por un hilo de tristeza y culpabilidad.

Continuará...

dos preguntillas.

¿Quieren que esto sea un longitud Fic?

¿Cuánto del uno al diez disfrutan este Fic?

¿Soy muy cursi X.X?

**Respuestas a los review's**

**Dixie Ulquiorra:Lo está.Bueni,este Cap está más larguillo. :3**

**Rita Uchiha Namikaze:Bueno sí consideras múltiples violaciones a Gray romance,pues hay muchí talvez e.e**

**ImaginaryGirl3 fuera.**


	4. Chapter 4

Secuestro :).

Capítulo 3:

Gray abraza torpemente Juvia mientras las lágrima caen como ve la llave en el cuello de Loxar y trata de tomarla antes de que se dé cuenta,pero Juvia se levanta de repente.

-Juvia irá a la cocina-Dijo con su voz resquebrejada y cabeza baja arratrando los ó a Gray sólo con su sentimiento de culpabilidad.

-Todo esto pasó por mi culpa...-Gray se quebró y recordó todo lo que había ignorado a esa mujer y de las peores formas en que la había ía un castigo peor,pero por alguna razón estar al cuidado obligado de esa mujer no le parecía un sentó en la cama hundiendo la cabeza en el vacío y cerró los ojos esperando que toda la culpa se ó que esa mujer estaba enferma mentalmente y que tendría que jugar su juego para poder salir de allí con vida,usar métodos poco ortodoxos.

Al día siguiente Juvia tuvo que salir a hacer unas compras-dejando a Gray al cuidado de una soga que lo ata a una puerta.

-Adiós Gray-sama,Juvia vuelve pronto.-Se despidió dejando él desayuno listo para su amado.

Gray no perdió ni un segundo e intentó buscar formas de romper la soga,por fin alcanzó un cuchillo de la mesita de noche-Cortó la soga y corrió hacía la puerta pasando por la sala sin percatarse de que había una pequeña hilera al pie de la puerta así que tropezó con ó al piso accionando la trampa-hilera que lo dejó inmóvil en una telaraña de fuertes hilos que lo cuelgan a pocos centímetros del por estar tan cerca de salir,pero había perdido la varias horas en que Gray estuvo en esa posición,los músculos se le arratonaron y ya no sentía la chirrido inunda sus oídos,la puerta se abrió.

-Hola Gr...-Sonó la voz de Loxar la cual se detuvo al verlo en tales condiciones,se llevó una mano a la boca y soltó las bolsas que ó a reirse fuertemente y a sujetarse el abdomen.

-Deja de reirte y sácame de aquí...-Gruñó malhumorado.

-Gray-sama,-Paró de reírse por un momento.-Usted trató de irse ¿no?-Preguntó seria recogiendo las bolsas a lo que recibió un silencio incómodo como respuesta.-Creo que es hora de dormir.-Sacó una jeringa de la bolsa, se incó ante Gray.

-¡¿Qué-qué demonios haces?!-Sintió un pinchazo en la muñeca y su vista se volvió sus afanes por luchar por su conciencia tomó el tobillo de Loxar haciéndole allí no vió más que un negro atormentador.

Juvia con sus pocas fuerzas lo arrastró y se sentó a tomar algo.

¡Oh Gray-sama!¿Porqué me das tantos problemas?-Se lamentó para después ir a tomar un baño para despejar su despertó pocos minutos después y miró a su alrededor sentado en la mesa de la cocina,está vez esposado a la ó por encima de la mesa y vió una taza de té y una caja con un moño azul,pudo asomarse a ver él contenido de unas bolsas de papel y vió otro juego de esposas,unos cinturones negros-azules finos,unos guantes de látex, unas correas y un vestido azul corto con arreglos.

-¡Oh mierda voy a ser violado!-Sudó frío y sintió como su corazón se aceleró,su tez se enrojeció.Su mente estaba contra él,empezó a imaginar como pasaría.(Empezó a imaginar que sería algo así como 50 Sombras de Grey)

_**Imaginación pervertida de Gray.**_

_Empieza en un apartamento lujoso donde una peliazul ardiente con un vestido muy corto y unos tacones de aguja que camina seguramente hacia Fullbuster.Él tiembla y suda Frío,ella llega a estar frente a él y lo jala bruscamente de la corbata acercando sus caras a milímetros de distancia mirando sus ojos detenidamente,casi le penetra él cráneo con la suelta violentamente y camina hacia la cocina sacando del refrigerador dos copas de da una y bebe sensualmente de ella lamiendo los pequeños residuos de sus está sentado en una silla ,Loxar llega y lo jala de la corbata hacia un pasillo oscuro. Sin eschucha los gemidos de suplica de él lo empuja contra una puerta blanca acorralándolo acerandose peligrosamenter a sus labios,sus respiraciones se cortan por unos segundos y ella abre la puerta y Gray se cae viendo un letrero en la pared que dice ''Cuarto Rojo''.Inmediatamente sabe que está perdido y no tiene salvació que lo único rojo en él cuarto es la cama y que hay muchos láitgos y cinturones,entra en pánico y se sienta posición fetal en una esquina del macabro lo ve con el rabillo del ojo, camina hasta él y lo jala de nuevo de la corbata y lo arroja contra la sienta sobre él ejerciendo peso._

-Empezemos-Ordena con una voz profunda y sensual mientras se pone unos guantes de cuero ocurre mientras Gray ruega que no lo haga,sin ser escuchado.

(Ahí tienes tu lemmon Dixie(?)

En esos instantes Gray se desespera y rompe la silla liberando la esposa de la silla pero no de su mano.

-¿Está bien Gray-sama? Oí unos Gritos...-La Loxar apareció con el cabello mojado y con una camisa azul oscura que le cubre un poco más abajo de su ropa interior,ha salido del bañ retrocedió asustando y como Juvia vestía no ayudaba mucho a su paranoia.Él definitivamente pensaba que ella lo iba a violar salvajemente así que decide tomar control de la situació hacia ella y Ell retrocede y se tropieza con una soga,se sujeta de la camisa de Gray cayendo los dos,uno encima de sin querer aprovechó la oportunidad con uno de sus métodos poco ortodoxos.

Tomo el control de cuerpo de Loxar y sujetó sus manos conuna de las suyas y esposo la mano derecha de Loxar con la de la izquerda de él,todavía inmovilizando sus brazos con una mano con la otra tomo su rostro y la miró fijamente.

-Ahora tú eres mi prisionera-Susurró a su oreja erizándole la piel.

Continuará...

Holo(?

No se rieguen con este Cap e.e

Respuestas.

¡¿


End file.
